roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Akasa Kas
Description Akasa Kas is a beautiful thriving city butted up against a mountain. A large waterfall thunders behind the Titan Skull that overlooks the streets, leading to a rushing river that runs through the middle of the city proper and provides the population with fresh water. Mountain quarries dug deep into the side of the stone provide stone for the buildings down below. Some of the upper class can be found in the veritable palaces chiseled out of the mountain side itself. Districts Apprenticeship District- Located on the east side of the river, this district houses Akasa Kas's various schools and crafters. One can find an apprenticeship under a skilled worker, gain a higher education in various subjects, or train in the arcane arts. Barter District- Located on the west side of the river, this district houses the shops available to the city. Citizen District- Built into the cliffs that rise above the city, this district is comprised of the city's housing. Entertainment District- Built just behind the Barter District, this district holds the city's arena, taverns, brothel, and inns Faith District- Built behind the Apprenticeship District beside the Legislation District. This district houses the city's churches. The prominent gods present are Erastil, Gozreh, Pharasma, Abadar, Torag, and Cayden Cailen, though small altars to the other good or neutral gods can be found here. Farming District- This district is a semicircle around the southern end of the city, using the rivers natural irrigation to keep the crops hydrated. Legislation District- Situated just under the large Titan skull you can find the mayor's home, leadership offices, Keeper's residence, and City Watch headquarters. Economy Akasa Kas's economy is mostly barter and self-sufficiency. With no outside trade partners the farmers, crafters, stores, and general population cycles supply generated by the city and gold brought in from the Voyagers. Their primary resource is the alpaca farms located in the Farm District. The soft and luxurious fleece is sought after by merchants and crafters alike. Their waste used by the other farmers to fertilize their land. And when it comes time to cull the herd and lessen their numbers, their meat is tender and sweet. Population Akasa Kas has a mix of every race. The city has become a mixing pot of people that survived the war and wished to settle. Everyone is welcome here and no race is discriminated against. Akasa Kas has several organizations located in the city. More information on them can be found here. Geography Akasa Kas is located in the northern hemisphere of the world, but upright against a large mountain. A glacier and snow-fed river runs right through the middle of the city. Religion Erastil, Gozreh, Pharasma, Abadar, Torag, and Cayden Cailen are the prominent religions in Akasa Kas. Other religions are welcomed but you will find their worship isn't as widely practiced. However, evil gods are not accepted and often met with questions those worshippers rather not answer. The Historians honor the Titans and wish to see them returned. Their congregation isn't nearly as populated and are often met with hostility by the citizens, especially by the Purifiers. Leadership Mayor: Gruffydd Awbrey - Gnome Barrister: Zass Snazzleboom - Goblin Councilor: Vakor - Dhampir Grand Diplomat: Dog High Priest: Talula - Ghoran Cleric of Erastil Judge: Judith - Elf. Magister: Tim -Wyrwood Marshal: Ruhein Camerlango - Human Spymaster: Boris Thunderfoot - Halfling Treasurer: Heinrik Hrin - Dwarf Keeper: Wynn Cobbmack - Human Settlement Details Alignment and Type- TN & Metropolis Modifiers- * Corruption- 5 * Crime-18 * Economy-52 * Law- 22 * Lore-52 * Society- 22 Qualities- # Adventure Site- Society +2. Purchase limit +50%. # Deep Traditions- Increase Law +2. Decrease Crime -2, Society -2. # Prosperous- Increase Economy +1; Base Value +30%; Purchase Limit +50%. # Abundant- Increase Economy +1, 25% discount on local food/livestock. # Well Educated- Increase Lore +1, Society +1. # Broad Minded- Increase Lore +1, Society +1 Danger- 0 Disadvantages- None Government- Autocracy Population- 28,824 Base Value and Purchase Limit- 16,000g and None Spellcasting- 8th Minor Items- 4d4 Medium Items- 4d4 Major Items- 3d4 Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:NPC